What do you want from me?
by lustfulsinners
Summary: Ciel finally decides to find what what Sebastian's true feelings are. I'm really proud of this one. ;-;


This was surely one quiet day at the Phantomhive manor, rarely you can't hear anything crashing or exploding, which meant this was a special day, but for him this didn't mean really that much, for that he was locked inside his office with the papers in his hands, studying them thoughtfully, "This is really getting boring after a while.." He always sighs during his daily work and has a look of just-beaten-up, but he understands that there's no way for the Queen's Watch Dog to escape so easily, he thought a few times that maybe he should force Sebastian do this instead of him, "What's the use anyway.. Sebastian, am I done yet?" Sebastian stood in the corner of the Ciel's study, waiting for orders. Sebastian observed his master lazily read and answer the important letters for the company, it was quite a lot of work for a child. He walked over to his desk and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, my lord. If you would like you may take a break?" he suggested, taking the piles of paperwork and moving them to the side of his masters oak desk. He sighed yet again, resting his back on his chair, "But there's still a lot work to do, I won't finish it if I don't keep working, I wonder what's wrong with the company, lately they're basically throwing everything at me." He threw an irritated look at those papers, trying to hold in a lazy yawn, "I'm getting tired."

"Well you are the owner of the company, be it a young one." Sebastian huffed. Sebastian took the papers and stored them in the dusty cabinets of Ciels desk. He knew his master wouldn't want to continue them after resting, so he would attend to them later. "I will prepare dinner for you, you may retire from working this evening; I will complete the remainder." Sebastian said pulling Ciel's chair from under the desk, opening a passage for him to retreat from his days work. "What exactly are you talking about? _I _am the earl. I'll do it once I've eaten, but you"ll keep my company won't you?" He sat up and stared at his butler for a few seconds then walked to the door, "Coming to think of it, you've been trying to avoid me recently." He turned his head the slightest bit so he was sure that Sebastian noticed his smirk.

Sebastian bowed to him, "Yes my lord." he said blankly. As he watched his master walk out of his study he raised his eyebrow at his master's comment. "Have I?' he said returning the same smirk to his master. He hurried after his master and shut the heavy doors behind him, locking it to make sure no chaos occurs.*due to a certain trio*"What do we have for dinner?" He stopped just a little and turned to his butler, "And yes you have, I mean, Sebastian I'm still just a 'child' and still need to be taken care of, so you need to be around most of time, don't you think?" He couldn't help but enjoy the times when he got any occasion of teasing him, it made him feel somewhat important. "The menu for dinner is up to you; if your have a preference, please do not hesitate to tell me." Sebastian smiled. "And if you view it that way then I assume you are correct." He grinned darkly. He cursed the child out in his head, hating when the tiny human threatens him when he knows he can do no wrong to the boy.

"Hmm…surprise me!" He returned the smile, however it quickly faded away as he turned his head and lowered his sight, mumbling some words nearly soundlessly, "My luck is that you do everything too perfect." His fists clenched as he walked on further to the dining room.

Sebastian eyes glowed in blood-lust after hearing his masters painful words. "Heh.." he chuckled, quickly walking behind his master towards the dining room. He sat his master down and went off to prepare his masters dinner. He had a trick up his sleeve. He quickly prepared a filet of fish, tossed with lemon and chives; Sebastian poured a creamy garlic sauce over the top of the meal and clumsily left a speck of sauce on the plate; clearly visable. Sebastian chuckled to himself, preparing himself for his masters enjoyable reaction. "Well this was quite quick." He looked at his plate, especially at the white sauce, _What might that be.._ He simply shrugged and started eating, after the first bite he placed his cutlery down, "Sebastian, this is quite spicy, may I add anything else to my sentence or did you understand the message?

"My apologies, it seems I have failed you.." Sebastian muttered, wearing a fake frown. "I will prepare a new dish at once." He said removing the tainted dish from in front of Ciel. "You will be punished so badly for doing this with pure intention, devil." He smirked, a pleasant smirk, knowing that he could do whatever he wished to punish his butler's actions, "Put that _horrible _dish away while I think of a good punishment for you." Sebastian smirked at his master, eyes glowing pink. "As you wish." Sebastian bowed as he retreated from the kitchen to discard of the failed meal. He returned to the dining room with a blank face, eyes still glowing with blood-lust. "Firstly may I know the reasons of you doing something so imprudent when you knew the consequences?" His eyes were locked on the tall covered in black and white figure, "You know you can't lie to me." "It seemed you were upset with my perfection, so I simply dismissed perfection for the moment and amused you." "That is what you wanted correct?" Sebastian smirked. "To finally see me fail." He question, resting his gloved hands at his sides. He stared at Sebastian half irritated, half still thinking his words again. "I-I..when did I ever…what I mean is..you're not even worth my punishment…" He was really frustrated. Sebastian always knew how to play those games. "What ever do you mean, my lord?" He asked tilting his head with a slight smirk on his face. His masters reaction was far more entertaining then Sebastian could ever imagine. "Why do you enjoy playing all these games with me, I wonder." He hissed quietly, "I really don't enjoy this, but you seem to be enjoying this greatly, how I hate when you smirk like that when you know you're in trouble." He crossed his arms in 1 swift movement. "My apologies my lord." He smirked. He did love seeing his master this way; powerless. He shuffled up to his master and stood in front of him, towering over the child. "I have failed you as a butler, I deserve to be punished." He said with a wicked grin. "Dog, sit." He returned his smirk. Oh, that's a game for two Sebastian, you know? He stared in his butlers eyes, wearing a pleasant look on his face. "If you want it so badly I'll punish you." Sebastians eyes flickered at his masters command. He got down onto his knee's and sat on the newly polished floor. Sebastian looked up at his master, hiding a grin. He walked towards his butler in small steps. Reaching in front of him he held his butlers chin up, smirking still, pretending to be thinking, "Now what punishment would suit for someone with such a behavior?" Sebastian remained still, watching his masters every move. His eyes glowed a sharp pink with lust. He began to grow excited, waiting for his masters punishment. He couldn't help but bite his lower lip, "Now, aren't you getting a little excited for a _mere punishment_, Sebastian?" He bent down and whispered into his butlers' ear, " Is there something you'd particularly want?" Sebastian glanced over at his master who was abnormally close to his face. "I don't believe I have a say in my own punishment.." he chuckled. A strand of hair fell into his face, blocking his demonic eyes. "I'll allow you express your.._desires_ just this one time, Sebastian." He smirked noticing how his butler was reacting. He soon decided to sit down on his knee, hold onto his neck and whisper in his ear any kind of lustful things that would come to his mind. Sebastian shivered when Ciels delicate hands caressed his neck; causing a tingling sensation to pass through his body. He stared at the ground, grinning. "My,my… young lord; what has gotten into you.." he whispered. He kept on whispering all the things he thought he wouldn't even dare to say in his whole entire life. Rapidly he answered to Sebastian's question, "I have no idea." then began to whisper again, then stopped with a question of his own, "Sebastian, do you want me?" Sebastian hesitated at his question. Of course he _wanted_ him…. but he wasn't sure if it was just for his soul. He sighed and looked him in the eyes, "Yes.." he mumbled, not quite sure of himself. "Only for my soul, am I right?" His face was getting curious, actually _he_ was getting curious. That is one of the questions he asks himself sometimes, but he'd like greatly to acknowledge the truth.

"Possibly…. I am not sure yet.." he hesitated, astounded by his master's sudden burst of curiosity. And he truly wasn't, he wasn't sure if he wanted Ciel, or his soul. "Well this is..surprising..I would've expected a simple and direct 'yes'" You could tell by his face that he didn't expect the answer he received. His hands slowly returned to their place and he smiled before sitting up. "I think that's enough, I'll go to my room." Sebastian opened his mouth to stop the boy but hesitated. He glanced up at his master hopefully, and clenched his fists. "Aren't you going to assist me..?" His voice was slightly trembling but he was hoping that Sebastian didn't notice that. _Oh who am I joking, he hears even my thoughts_ he said to himself as a slight sigh escaped his mouth. "My apologies, my lord; but you have not ordered me to get up yet?" He smirked noticing the slight tremble in his voice. "O-Or..you could stay there..I'm fine by myself too.." _Come on Ciel, what are you doing? What's bothering you like this? _"I think I'll go to bed earlier today.." "Its up to you, my lord." he chuckled. "As you know, I cannot complete my duties this way.." he smirked. His fists clenched all of a sudden and he felt some kind of pain in his chest, he tried to hold it in, useless, before he could think of anything the words burst out, "WILL YOU STOP THIS ALREADY?After everything you've said you even have the guts to play those games? This is how insane you want me to become?" Sebastian was startled by Ciels sudden outburst, he had never seen Ciel so confused. Sebastian lifted himself off of the ground. "My lord.." he whispered. He reached his arms around Ciel and caressed him gently. "Do not be afraid…" he mumbled pulling the boy closer to him. He didn't move a single muscle, he didn't feel his eyes get wet, but if he could he's cry for unknown reasons, "Why are you touching me? Or are you planning to rip me into pieces and then devour my soul? How I wish I didn't have one right now." Sebastian shook at his masters words. "You're always so stubborn.." he mumbled pulling the boy closer to him. "Please do not blame me for my nature.." he sighed. "It is what I am.." Sebastian shook at his masters words. "You're always so stubborn.." he mumbled pulling the boy closer to him. "Please do not blame me for my nature.." he sighed. "It is what I am.." "But thats _not_ what I want.." He mumbled releasing the boy from his strong grasp. He slowly turned to his butler, with a face of angry and upset at the same time, "THEN WHAT IN THAT WORLD DO YOU WANT? Might it be that you don't even want my _soul_? If that's the case then please take your leave immediately." Sebastian suddenly felt a wave of anger pass through him. "STOP THIS!" he yelled, his voice shaking the room. His eyes grew ablaze, and his fangs peeked out from his lips. 'Stop.." he said quietly. His sight fell down suddenly, meeting his feet. His eyelids grew really heavy in the desperate fight with those tears, it felt like if he would cry now he'd be able to fill a whole lake, "Everyone has this weird obsession with making me suffer.."Sebastian felt dizzy, their contract made him feel the same as his master. "Stop this nonsense…" he mumbled, leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry the feelings of a mere human are nonsense to you." He was done for as a few tears started running down his face. "Don't cry master…." he mumbled retrieving his clothe. He put it up to him and whipped the tears of his red face. "I don't even know what to do anymore..anyway..if my soul is everything you want from me then I'm waiting upstairs, if no then let me know." He whipped away the last tears and walked upstairs in his room. He sat on his bed emotionlessly waited most likely for his end. Sebastian slowly made his way up the knocked lightly on the door of his master's bed chamber. Sebastian knew what he wanted. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists, "C-Come in.." _Well..this is it probably.._ "But at least do it fast and painless." Sebastian opened the door, listening to it creak as it opened. He took one step into the room, looking directly at his master. He felt pity for him. He shuffled over to him and stood in front of him. "Young lord.." He opened his eyes slowly, to see his butler standing in front of him, "At least you want my soul..at least this.." He couldn't even dare to look him in the eyes, he felt so pitiful, this wasn't like him but what could he do to resist this? Sebastian kneeled before his master, looking over his delicate frame. He moved closely towards him. "Close your eyes…." Sebastian whispered in Ciels ear. His eyes fell shut as he waited for the pain. His fists held onto the sheets tightly and his heart was beating really fast, "Hurry, please.." Sebastian leaned in on his master,but he didn't do what Ciel expected of him. Sebastian lightly kissed Ciel on the lips and leaned back, smiling at his confused master. His face turned red in pure shock, as his eyes slowly opened. He stared at Sebastian clueless, "S-Sebastian..?" "Ciel…" he muttered. It was the first time he had ever said his true name. His eyes widened suddenly. He heard his names so many times before but this one time it sounded so good and special. He smiled, that's all. He didn't need to ask anything anymore. Sebastian tilted Ciel's head down and he kissed his forehead gently. "Will you accept me…?" He whispered into his ear. He giggled slightly, then his smile grew wider,his eyes closed shut once again, "Don't ask such foolish questions, I've accepted you from the moment we met." Sebastian ran his gloved fingers through his soft hair, swirling his finger around his grey locks. He placed his other hand on his cheek and kissed him again. He fell completely into Sebastian's kiss. So that's how sin tasted? Well, sin was extremely sweet then. He pulled back to catch his breath just a second then whispered slowly, "The gloves..take them off." "Yes my lor- Ciel.." he said removing the stainless gloves from his slender fingers. "You didn't answer my question, what do you want from me, Sebastian?" He smiled warmly towards the man. "Your love…" he whispered nibbling softly on Ciels neck. It wasn't until recently that he discovered that was what he really wanted.


End file.
